


The Voice of a King

by shinigami714



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Smut, Thilbo, bagginshield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinigami714/pseuds/shinigami714
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin can't seem to hold himself back after Bilbo has a near death experience. Bilbo doesn't seem to mind. Created for a prompt on the lj hobbit kink meme. Forest!Sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Voice of a King

**Author's Note:**

> (Re-posting from ff.net) I wrote this last night at like 2am for a prompt on the lj hobbit kink meme. The OP asked for 'filthy dirty rough sex' after the hobbit has a near death experience. You've been warned. This is the first time I've ever written smut of any kind, or even a general sex scene for that matter. It seems I'm rather inspired by this couple. I struggle with long stories, so perhaps I'll continue to write some of these shorter one off type deals. What do you think?

"Hobbit!"

Thorin's deep timbre roared. Bilbo stopped in his tracks, turning to look at Thorin, his eyes slightly downcast but still able to see the powerful figure of the dwarf king. No one could make him feel as small as one Thorin Oakenshield, not even the tallest of giants. Said dwarf was marching roughly towards the hobbit with anger smoldering in his dark eyes.

"You fancy yourself dead, Bilbo Baggins? Why is it that you always seem to get yourself into near death situations?" Thorin roughly grasped Bilbo's elbow and pulled him away from Bofur who was tending to his wounds. The other dwarves watched as their burglar was dragged away from the campsite to who knows where, too afraid to move under Thorin's intense gaze. Bilbo stumbled several times on the rough forest floor, unable to keep up with the quick pace. Before he could maintain his footing Thorin thrust his body hard against a tree causing him to wince in pain, his wounds aggravated from the rough treatment. His head shaking Bilbo managed to calm his vision and focus on the dwarf in front of him. Thorin's eyes were filled with rage, his mouth set in a grim line as he looked the hobbit over.

"How dare you let someone mark you like this?" Thorin brushed his hand across one of many scratches on Bilbo's face, his eyes very briefly softening with worry. Before Bilbo could respond that it was hardly his fault he had stumbled across the orcs while fetching water, Thorin's eyes hardened once more and he pushed Bilbo hard against the tree again, his voice stopping any words the hobbit might have said.

"No one is allowed to mark you except for me, do you understand, hobbit?"

All Bilbo could manage was the tiniest 'yes' before his shirt was ripped open, buttons flying to the ground around them. Bilbo sputtered a bit, lamenting yet another ruined shirt. Thorin's hands running over his chest distracted him quickly however. The dwarf's large fingers pressed into the bruises and marks from the orcs then ran over his nipples causing them to harden. Thorin had noticed the reaction for he grunted and leant down to nip at them both with his teeth. Bilbo gasped loudly not used to such rough treatment.

In the recent days of their adventure Thorin had made love to him frequently but always with incredible gentleness as though frightened to harm the hobbit. And he certainly hadn't taken advantage of him in broad daylight so close to the rest of their companions. Bilbo had never felt anything quite as stimulating as what the dwarf was doing to him now. As Thorin's tongue began licking at his chest and his biting became more fierce and directed lower and lower Bilbo couldn't resist letting out a long moan. Thorin paused and smirked up at him, gripping the waist band of his trousers and practically ripping them off of Bilbo's legs. The hobbit stood naked in front of the dwarf king, shivering with cold and anticipation as Thorin's eyes took in the sight he made, dishevelled up against a tree.

Thorin stood up to his full height pressed up against Bilbo and devoured his mouth while his hands roughly groped the hobbit's now naked lower half. Bilbo moaned into Thorin's mouth as the dwarf sucked his tongue hard and pushed his to the very roof of Bilbo's mouth, an action that caused his entire body to tingle. The hairs from Thorin's beard scraped roughly against the scratches on his face, only adding to the pleasure the hobbit was feeling. Bilbo didn't think he'd ever been so aroused in his life, his erection pressed against the rough armor that Thorin wore. There was something so very erotic about Thorin attacking him like this, showing just how dominant a king with his demeanor could be.

It wasn't long before a finger slid down between his buttocks and into the warmth that hid there. Without the help of oils the entry was rough, but soon Thorin had two fingers deep within Bilbo thrusting hard as if they had always been there. Bilbo thrust his head back hard against the tree behind him groaning wildly as Thorin reached deep inside him.

"Listen to you moan, hobbit. One would think you'd never been pleasured before. Look how hard you are. Loving every minute of this aren't you? I bet you love being taken like this, against a tree, where anyone could see," Thorin's voice whispered into his ear, his breath tickling his neck. All Bilbo could do was let out unintelligible noises.

"Tell me you want this Bilbo; tell me you want me in you, to fuck you hard. Right here. Right now," Thorin asked continuing to plunder him with his fingers.

"Ahh…ah!" Bilbo screamed his orgasm not far away.

"What was that, my hobbit?" Thorin questioned, and Bilbo could see a fierce smirk across his face through his hazy eyes. A large hand grasped his erection tight at the base and he keened. All he could think of in that moment was how very much he wanted this dwarf king for himself forever, and so he begged, pleaded, said things a respectable hobbit would never in their right mind voice,

"Yes! Yes! Thorin, fuck me hard! Please…oh, ah, god yes."

Thorin flipped him in great haste, pushing the hobbit's now throbbing arousal up against the tree bark and pressing his own covered hardness against Bilbo's naked rear. A powerful noise came from Thorin, one that Bilbo had never heard the like of before, and within moments Thorin's arousal was out and pressing at his entrance.

Thorin's considerable size was much more difficult than fingers, especially without that aforementioned oil, but Bilbo made no complaint and only continued to beg Thorin to take him. With great effort, Thorin pressed completely inside Bilbo, his front pushed hard against the hobbit's back while he settled himself as deep as possible. After only a moment Thorin began to thrust hard and deep into the hobbit, grunting each time he re-entered. He grasped Bilbo by his hair pulling him back against his chest while biting at his neck and leaving a trail of red marks. Bilbo gasped and groaned as tears escaped his eyes, the pleasure too much for him to handle.

Thorin's breath was hot against Bilbo's neck as he asked the hobbit once more,

"Tell me love, tell me my hobbit, what do you want?"

And Bilbo moaned and grasped at the tree in front of him then begged,

"Please Thorin, let me cum!"

Thorin howled and thrust forward with more vigor now thrusting his hand up and down Bilbo's arousal. Before long the hobbit was shaking and spurting all over the tree and forest floor. Thorin thrust throughout his orgasm enjoying the tightness around his own cock before he too pushed in hard one last time, and came deep inside Bilbo.

The dwarf collapsed against Bilbo as they came down from their orgasms, breathing hard. Thorin soon sighed and slipped from him, tucking himself away. Bilbo glanced back at the dwarf before trying to turn only to lose his footing and fall into the dwarf king in exhaustion. Thorin's arms wrapped tight around him and he whispered into his ear,

"Forgive me my hobbit, I've been too rough with you, and when you are injured as well."

Bilbo sighed and smiled up at Thorin whispering right back,

"You could never hurt me my king. I loved every minute of it. I should get myself into trouble more often if this is what I get in return!"


End file.
